This is our Life
by babysakura121
Summary: Sakura is the Emo princess of the school and Ino is the Queen Slut Gaara and sasuke are kings of the school Sakura and Gaara lead their group while Queen slut and King Emo run their group only thing is that Ino and sakura hate each other and Gaara and sasuke well words could not discribe the only goal they have is to have sakuras heart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 !

I woke up screaming and crying again this morning because of the same old dream . The death of her family they were killed in a car crash three years ago she watched them die in front of her it kills her everyday Because she was their and she couldnt save them she feels like that they are dead because she was to weak to save them .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura got up out of her bed and got in to the shower and washes away the sweat and tears she washed her body and mid back langth pink and black hair when her body and hair was free of shampoo and soap she turned off the water and steped out of the shower and wraped a black towle around her self and cleared the mirror of steam after she dryed her hair she pulled all of her hair up in to a messy bun so that it was all out of her face and pulled out her bag of make up she had a lot but only use light creamy cover up black eyeliner and light pink lip stick or some times black lipstick .

She did her cover up her black eyeliner Black and purple eye shadow That made her green eyes pop out and light pink lip stick she just curled her hair and put a black bow in then she walked in to her room and put on a pair of blood red skinny jeans a black black vail brides tank top with her black vans she puts on a locket that was her mothers and some black and red jelly bracelets on her right wrist and a black leather one on her left and as she walked out of the front door of her small apartment she grabs her keys and bag then locks the door then she walked of to school to meet up with her friends .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As sakura walked up to school grounds her bestfriends Hinata and temari Along with her other friends Gaara Kunkuro and Hinatas cousin Neji .

Hinata had black skinny jeans on with a red tanktop on her hair was in a high pony tail black eyeliner light pink lip stick and purple eye shadow black vans neji wore gery skinny jeans with a black skillet shirt on with his hair in a low pony tail grey vans temari had on black skinny jeans with a black tanktop her hair in four pony tails purple eyeliner and black eye shadow red vans kankuro had black baggy pants with a red shirt that had a black skall on it with black vans black vans hat on his head and gaara had Black skinny jeans and a blood red black vail brides shirt on that matches his blood red hair he had a blood red kinji tattoo that stand for love ones self with black eyeliner around his eyes black boots on .

" waw look at that the saku and panda match today " temari couldn't help her self but to point out " waw look at that sakura and gaara match " the second oldes stupidly repeated " no shit temair already said that dumbass" hinata said with a sigh at kankuros stupidity " o right hehehe " kankruo laughs nervesly " okay kankuro its to early for your stupidity lets get to class before we are late again " sakura stated as she started to walk to the front door of the school . " haha burnd " Neji laughed as he walks after sakura gaara and temari while kankuro just stood their looking like a idiot .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and her friends walk in to the class room only to see a ugly sight sasukes group " hey look its emo girl " Ino spat out with a annoying giggle soon following her remark " hey look its the queen slut " sakura spat back at ino as she sat in her seat in the back of the class room gaara next to her neji and kankuro behind and temari and hinata in front of her " what did you just call me emo princess " the annoyed blond yelled " D did i s stutter you heard me barbie " a even more annoyed sakura spat only to get a evil smirk from ino along with a smart ass answer " o i almost for got to ask how does it feel to live your life with out a family knowing that it was all your falt that they are dead " That did it before ino could blink sakura jumped over her desk and was punching her in the face Ino tried to hit sakura back but she was to fast but before sakura could land another blow to ino's slutty face Gaara grabed sakura around the waist holding her back " Sakura that dumb blond bitch isn't worth it calm down " gaara growled out " Please let me beat her ass let me at her ass " sakura struggled to get out off her boyfriend's hold ' God only been her boyfriend for a day and already saving people from her this woman is lucky that i love her' Gaara thought to his self as her sat her back in to her seat .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Sakura sit your ass down and no more punching anyone else " Gaara whispered in to her ear sakura side and sunk in to her chair a little bit " Fine " " good girl " Gaara said with a smal chuckle sakura just rolled her eyes at the red head then took out her sketch book and started to draw only to have sasuke walk up to her and gaara's desk two seconds later sakura looked up when she heard gaara growl while pulling her chair closer to his and putting his arm around her shoulder's she sighed at the sight of the uchiha's face " o great and what do you want " sakura asked while going back to her drawling Gaara on the other hand kept his eyes on sasuke the hole time sasuke just ignored gaara and kept his eyes on sakura " o calm down i just came to see if you wanted to come out to diner and a movie with me tonight and maybe have a little fun if you want " sasuke said smoothly sakura was about to respond when gaara spoke up " Why and the hell would she want to go out with pathedic gay ass loser of a guy who has a ducks ass of hair " Gaara spat at the uchiha with a proud smirk while sakura was laughing her ass off " She's my girl uchiha " gaara stated " Who said you don't control her " sasuke protested while slaming his foot on the ground " Her Boyfriend does and her boyfriend also says that your going to stay away from her before you end up in the ground" Gaara spat as he pulled sakura in to his lap while earning a giggle from her when sasuke saw gaara pull sakura in to his lap her stormed out of the room as the bell went off " That was so funny did sasuke really thing that he could get sakura to go out on a date with him how pathedic " Kankuro cheered only to Get hit up side the head by Gaara " Shut up you idiot your too fucking loud " gaara growled at his idiot of a older brother " i am hungry lets skip and go get food " sakura complaned and gaara smiled " your always hungry but okay lets go" gaara whispered in to her ear sweetly making her smile and giggle as she felt his hot breath on her ear " whats so funny " temari asked " o Nothing i am just going to take gaara home and rape him you know same old same old " sakura said being a smart ass " Its not rape if your willing " gaara smirked as he nibbled on sakuras neck getting a small soft from sakura " ewwwwwww " a vary grossed out kankuro screamed Only to get punched in the face by neji because kankuro yelled in to his ear " Shut the hell up " neji hissed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura opend the door for gaara who was carrying a bag of clothes and a bag of food " you can just set the food on the table and your stuff in my room " sakura stated as she walked in to her room to gather a night outfit then walks in to the bathroom to take a shower while gaara just changed in to black sweat pants and took of his shirt hey why should he worry about being around her with out a shirt sakura is his girlfriend so who cares just as he sat on the couch sakura walked out of the bathroom in a pair of black short shorts and one of his shirts that he gave her to wear that one time that they went to the beach on a little date he wouldnt say it aloud to anyone but he loved the way she looked in his shirt " hey babe did you have a nice shower " gaara said with a small smile " mhm but i am going to need a nother in a little bit " sakura responded with a sexy smirk as she took off her shirt so that she was just in her shorts and black bra Gaara watched his girlfriend closely as she walked over to him and climbed on to his lap and started to Nibble on his neck cusing him to serpase a soft moan that sakura could hear .

( okay i am going to end this chapter here i want to now how i am doing so far with this story so please tell me if i should keep going with this )


	3. Chapter 3

Here you all go the next chapter that some have been wanting sorry it took so long i have been running around doing a lot for the future i will update wen ever i can and like i said if anyone has anyideas in what you would like to see in this or a new story you can send them to me and i will try my best to do what i can with them Warnning this may suck it being my first Lemon but i am trying my best i am still a little new at this so R&R please love ya 3

Chapter 3

Recap...

" hey babe did you have a nice shower " gaara said with a small smile " mhm but i am going to need a nother in a little bit " sakura responded with a sexy smirk as she took off her shirt so that she was just in her shorts and black bra Gaara watched his girlfriend closely as she walked over to him and climbed on to his lap and started to Nibble on his neck cusing him to serpase a soft moan that sakura could hear .

...

Gaara's hands were roming all over sakura's back as she was using his neck as some tipe of a chew toy witch was only making him tight in the pants witch was rubbing agenst sakuras thigh for sure and it only got worse as he heard her moan in to his ear " Gaara - k u n " she moan and hey look at that gaara was painfuly hard in the pants to the point were he felt like he was going to explode ' God i dont know how much more i can take she just does something to me god god no dont do t that ' Gaara thought to his self and almost screamed when sakuras hand brushed his throubing memmber then she whispered in to his ear " Do you want me gaara - kun " she moand in to his ear as she nibbled on it " m more t then y you n now mmh " Gaara couldnt help but to let out in a small moan " then take me i am all yours Gaara -kun " sakura moand out into his ear Before kissing him and that did it he couldn't take it he wanted to take her right then and thier and so he did he grabed her by her thighs and stood up and started for her bedroom with braking the kiss he wasn't sure how he got her bedroom door open but he could care less by the time he came out of his though he was already on top of sakura on her bed and she was trying to remove his pants " in a rush are we now " gaara chuckled as he pined her wristes over her head as he starts to suck and nibble on her neck " G Gaara ! " sakura moand out as she arched her back in to him loving the feeling that he is giving her the bulge in gaara's pants rubs up agenst her inner thigh and he only gets even more painfully hard everytime the woman under him moans and rubs agenst him " o god sakura you have no idea how much i want you right now " gaara breathed out in to her neck " b baby please please " sakura started to plead with gaara she wanted himso bad that she couldnt stand it " please take me please " she tryed again and right there and then gaara made up his mind as he started to pull she shorts and panties off and down here smooth long legs and was pleased with the sounds that sakura was giving off for him it pleased him even more knowing that he would be the only man to see her in this state if he had anything to say about it Gaara trailed hot wet kisses up her leg to her inner thigh " o gaara o god " sakura cryed out in deep breaths as gaara layed a soft kiss on her heated and wet sex Before kissing up her belly to her breast up her neck to her lips laying a deep loving kiss as he slips his middle finger in to her opening " ah o my god " she gasped out as gaara starts to pump in and out of her slowly not wantting to hurt her " b baby f faster " sakura begged her boyfriend he happyly did as he was told he sliped in his index finger and pumped in and out of her faster and he took his hot wet mouth to her clint sucking tenderly on it as his hands pick up the pace earning more sexy little moans from the woman under his hands " o god gaara! " she screamed as she came closer and closer to her climax wantting to find her release Gaara smirked as he looked up at her as he licked her heated entrence Before she came hard in to his awaitting mouth " o m my god " gaara just smiled as he licked up her sweet cum before kissing her and slowly thrusting in to her awaiting core causeing a sharp gasp from sakura as hot tears run down her cheeks Gaara kissed away her tears and stayed still waitting for her to ajust to his sherring size he waited for her to give him the okay and in a soft nod he started to move slowly never taking his eyes off of her beautiful tear filled green eyes he leans down and kisses her as he started to move a little faster he kisses her jaw and picks up his pace as he hears the love of his life moaning out his name like her life dependend on it " GAARA " she screamed out as she came close to her release " o s sakura " Gaara moand out as he came to his climax the same time as she did and came hard in to her awaiting hot core " ughh" Gaara moand as he colapsed on top of her " t that was a amazing " sakura panted out trying to catch her breath " y yea i it was" gaara said catching his breath as he layed next to her and pulled her to him as he wraped his arm around her waist and with in a few minutes they both drifted off to a deep sleep well that was intel..." O MY GOD! "


	4. Chapter 4

...

sasuke thought that it would be fun to brake in to sakuras apartment and rape sakura because come on he is the Big bad gets everything he wants sasuke fucking uchiha and "sakura maybe little miss emo princess but once she gets a taste of all of this " sasuke stupidly pointed to him self being a dumbass " she will be moaning and screamming my na.. O MY GOD " sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs when he walked in to sakura's room only to see a vary naked sakura in the arms of a equaly as naked gaara ' someone in heven must really.. hate me o great i woke them up ... wait o shit i woke them up ' sasuke screamed at his self in his head ready to shoot his own dumbass he was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream witch by the looks of it was sakura being she was hanging on to the sheets for dear life " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT YOU CREEP " a vary creeped out and pissed sakura screamed and threw her clock at sasukes head witch did in fact hit him in the face " OUCH THAT FUCKING HURT " sasuke screamed while rubing his face " NO SHIT YOU DUMBASS IT WAS MENT TO " sakura screamed back but by then gaara got sick off hearing his sakura upset and it was pissing him off that this uchiha bastered was sitting here yelling at his girlfriend before sasuke could even return a come back gaara had him up agenst the wall with his hand around sasukes neck " yell at her onemore time " gaara tightens his grip on sasuke " i fucking dare you " sasuke was scared out of his mind " whats wrong sas-gay not all big and tuff are you now that your face to face with sakuras man your basicaly shitting your self you would think that you being out of the uchiha clan whould not to go around praying on another mans girl your weak and pathedic when it comes down to it " Gaara lets sasuke go letting him fall to the floor as sasuke opens his werry eyes he sees sakura by gaaras side in only his shirt him in his night pants they were in eachothers arms her head was on his shoulder and he was softly rocking her back and forth almost like he was trying to calm her " get up and go and dont come back and i dont want to see you near her again she has been threw so much in her life why can't you people just leave her alone she has done nothing to desierve any of this shit you people put her threw so stop if i catch you making her upset i will not stop and i will kill you i will die before i let anyone hurt the only good thing that i have other then my brother and sister " gaara calmly as he could stated as he rubed sakuras back as he carried her to the bed and layed her down he could hear sasuke running out of the bedroom down the hall and out the front door so he just climbed in next to his sakura and fell asleep with her in his arms .

( sorry that this one is so short the next one i will try to make longer )


	5. Chapter 5

Warning its going to be a little crazy this chapter new couples you wouldn't belive that would come togeather and even more drama. God you gotta love me tho i keep you guessing and i keep it entertaning some could say xD sorry a head of time if you dont like it anyway now that that is out of the way onward to the story R&R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' you have to tell her gaara you can't just wait intel your just abou to go it will only make things worse to wait if you really love sakura then you have to do what is right by her not yourself you have to think about her dont make the same mistake that dad did think about it please ' Gaara couldn't get what his older sister had said to him a few days ago. Gaara wanted to tell sakura he just didnt know how he doesn't want to hurt her thats the last thing he would ever want to do was to be the one to couse her any pain for what he was going to leave to do but he had to for his self it would be okay right ...

Gaara looked down at sakura as she smiled in her sleep ' i am so sorry sakura but i have to do this ' gaara thought to his self as he layed a letter down next to her and left when sakura heard the door shut a bit hard she woke up looking to her side to find no gaara and a letter by the time she finishes the letter she thought that she felt her heart brake as tears feel down her face she quickly dryed her eyes right then and their she was shutting her heart on Gaara for good for leaving her to become a marin .If it was as easy as righting a letter then she was nothing to him .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been almost four mounths scince gaara had left sakura soon after he left feel back in to her old life style alone and disstent from most people even her own friends she couldn't even stand to be near kankuro and temari because they new first and they didnt tell her about gaara leaving they always tryed talking to her but something in her would just snap and she would get so angry she and temari have got in to a few fights over the mouths over just being near each other she soon after the first fight between them she walked away from her group and joined sasukes so that he would have someone to talk to and have someone to be thier for him becasue his mother and father were killed in a car crash just like sakura's witch this only made more problumes bacause rumors were going around the school that sakura and sasuke were dating you know how people are i mean think about it if the emo princess and emo king were seen togeather alot wouldn't you think that they were togeather but sasuke is their for sakura and sakura is their for sasuke they are friends ...Our are they

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up as her alarmclock went of she pulled her self out of her nice warm bed and got ready for school it was the last day before winter brake.

Sakura walked out of her front door locking it she had her hair up in a high pony tail her bangs hanging over her eyes a bit the ends were a bit longer then the rest she had her eighteen mm gage pugs in that she had got done with sasuke when he went to get his ears done he want to get them done for his eighteen th birthday so she did it with him he got a dark blue she got a dark green. she was in a black long sleeve that had holes on the end so she could put her thumbs threw them along wth blood red skinny jeans with small rips down the front of them with black gothic boots and a purple and black checker scarf and her mothers locket her bag over her shoulder and walked off to school to meet up with sasuke and naruto they have became closer she was always with eather both of them or sasuke they were never apart .

" hey emo blossom " sasuke came up behind her and whispered in to her ear causeing sakura to giggle softly

" hey sasu-chan " sakura giggled as she replyed and huged him and gave him a small inasent peck on the lips

" ah ha so the rumors are true so i take it that the date went well " came a all to happy naruto

sasuke just noded his head as he moves a stray hair out of his pail face sakura looked at him he was wearing a black Slipknot shirt and black skinny jeans along with a red and black checker scarf a neckless that has his clans symbal on it some black and red bracelets on his right wrist leather bracelet with his clan symbal on it on his left and to go with that some black vans that matched the plugs that he had in his ears. ' how can he not be cold in a short sleeve shirt but he does look sexy tho ' sakura thought in her head before she answered for her self " yea it was fun ".

" YES my two bestfriend's are finaly togeather about damn time you have liked sakura since middle school for a cool emo kid you sure are stupid when it comes to dating teme " Naruto smirked at his comment he was wearing a black icp shirt with orange skinny jeans that had some rips in them with black vans along with his fathers neckless.

sasuke glared at his bestfriend " why thank you for that totaly un needed comment dobe "

" your welcome bastered " naruto replyed only to get hit up side the head by his bestfriend new girlfriend . " hey what was that for sakura-chan " naruto complained .

sakura rolled her eyes at the two boys " behave you two its to early for you to start fighting " she said with a sigh.

" Sorry sakura " they said in sink while glaring at one another .

Sakura smiled at them but her smile soon left her lips as she looked at her phone that vibrated a second ago telling her that she had gotten a new message rolling her eyes as she read it .

Sakura you have to talk to me sometime you can't stay mad at me forever. Look i am in town for a few days on leave i want to see you maybe take you out to dinner so please call or text me back.

- Gaara -

Look Gaara i am glad that you are back safe but i rather keep my distance from you for right now intel i can fully for give you and I have a new boyfriend that i started dating yesterday you may not like who it is but i think that i should be the one to tell you before temari tells you because it would only be fair to tell you that it's sasuke we became close after you walked out on me he was their for me when you were not he knows what it is like to lose everything like i do how it feels to live with out a family to watch them die before him not able to save them i got to go school is going to start soon

- sakura -

After she finished replying to the text she hit the power buttion once making the screen go black with out turning it all that way off and checked her eye make up then smiled.

" Gaara texting you again " sasuke asked with a blank face while he looked at his girlfriend.

" really you still talk to him sakura i thought that you hated him " naruto chimed in kinda confused that sasuke isn't mad that she is talking to him and knew about it to.

Sakura smiles at sasuke as she plays with his neckless flicking it back and forth with her index finger. " Once in a while not vary often and i can't say that i dont hate him for what he did to me but i am trying to forgive him. A little even tho it is hard but i could never forgive him to the point to were i could be with him friend maybe nothing more " she explained to naruto as she played with sasukes neckless .

Naruto rolled his eyes at the sight not that it is anything new to him they have been this close for mouths witch made him happy knowing that both of his bestfriends were happy .

" Are you having fun playing with my neckless " Sasuke smirked at her as he wraped his arms around her small waist pulling her closer to him .

Sakura smiled " mhm i like your neckless " she relpyed still playing with the neckless causing sasuke to smile a little at her answer.

" so i have noticed " sasuke calmly stated as he removed his arms from around her waist moving them to the back of his neck undoing the clasp of the neckless. Taking it off only to put it around her neck then ran his hands down her side and wraped his arms around her waist again.

Sakura looked away from sasuke's eyes to look down at his neckless that he put on her that hung a little longer then her mother's neckless. Giving a good inch or two distance between the two. " sasuke it's yours i can't take it from you " she said softly with a smile .

Sasuke just smiled at her " then why don't you look after it for me." he asked her as he gave her a small kiss on her forehead she smiled and noded her head " i will " she leaned in and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

( meanwhile a few feet away from them )

" How can she do this to my brother " temari asked as she glared at the sight .

Neji sighed and looked up from the book that he was reading and looked over at sasuke and sakura then at temari " Gaara has been gone for almost a year temari. Lets not forget that he also was the one that walked away from her not the other way around its only natural for her to move on and live her life with out your brother " he calmly stated to the angry blond.

But sadly by the time he finished said blond was making her way over to the new couple.

Neji sighed as he got up to follow her.

( well then back to sasusakunaru )

Sakura turned around to grab her bag from where she layed it on the ground only to see a unhappy temari stormming up to her then a slaping sound was heard temari has slaped sakura.

" How can you do this to Gaara are you really that much of a slut that you would run to the first guy that you saw " temari spat at sakura .

Temari was about to say something else but was stoped by sakuras fist that conected with her mouth.

" Who the fuck are you to call me a slut look at your self look at the way you dress look how you threw shikamaru away by cheating on him if i am a slut because i moved on with my life then what does that make you ."

Temari opend her mouth to fight back but once again cut off by a knee to her gut and fell to her knees holding on to her lower belly while sakura spoke up again.

" He was the one that left NOT me he left while i was the one here hurt and ALONE NOT HIM !" " I was the one that got hurt . I was the one that had to fix what he broke while he walked. Do Not twist this hole thing around on me I have moved on and i am going to live my own life the way i want and with who i want . Because that is my right to do what i want and you do not have the right to tell me that i am wrong . As far as the hole gaara thing goes i already told him that i have moved on and i have told him that i was with sasuke so stay out of my persional life when it has nothing to do with you." sakura looks up from temari to see Neji , TenTen , and Hinata . " I do not have anything agenst you three but acuse me of being a slut or anything i am not you will be shut out of my life along with her . " sakura starts to walk around Temari but stops and looks down at her " As of you Temari you come near me or eather sasuke or naruto and try starting shit again i will not hold back anything and you will get hurt. It is not a threat it is a promise " and with that sakura grabed her back and walked off to class with sasuke and naruto on her heels.

Neji , Tenten and Hinata walked up to tamari and helped her up and started to walk to class in sinance intel Neji broke it by stopping and turnning to the girls.

" Temari... I told you to leave it alone because it has nothing to do with you but you didn't but out of sakura and gaara's problums he maybe your brother but that does not give you anyright to attack sakura when she did nothing wrong all she did was move on with her life and started something new with someone else so what if that someone is sasuke he may be a ass sometimes but he is a good guy when he wants to be . He makes her just as happy as she does him so i am not asking i am telling you one more time stay out of it it has nothing to do with you." With that said Neji walked to his class .

" I really hate to say it but... i agree with him i am sorry temari but i have known and been friend's with sakura forever and i will not lose her because you can't accept the fact that she is happy with out gaara she has every right to be happy after what he did to her it was him he was the one that walked away not her... it took her so long to get over what happend and you just want to pull her down if you get in to another fight with sakura... i will not help you " Hinata stated fermly then walked her own way .

" well what do you have to say to me " temari spat at tenten .

" what do you want me to say temari do you want me to say that what you did was right that it was okay... well i am sorry i can not tell you that it was because it was far from right or okay. Neji is right you need to stay out of sakura's life it has nothing to do with you... and she is no slut as far as i can see she and sasuke grew closer threw out all of this he was their for her threw out everything not Gaara like he should of been... I knew about them i knew that it was going to happen and i am happy for her that she had found someone to make her happy after such a dark time you have no right to tell her that what she is doing is wrong. Because their is nothing that she is doing wrong you need to take a time out and get yourself togeather " TenTen said nothing more and walked away .

Temari grew even morew pissed at their words as they said them one after the other she didn't go to her first class instead she slamed open the front door of the school as she walked out and away from the school to where she didn't even know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino walked up to Sakura , Sasuke , and Naruto as soon as she walked in to Jiraiya's history class that they all shared togeather. " hey guys sorry that i couldn't get here in time to meet up i woke up a little late " She said with a smile as she gave sakura a small hug sasuke a hit up side the head calling him a baka ( O_o crazy right after fightting over him with sakura she hits him can't get anymore shocking right you may think hehehe just keep thinking that my dear's ) as she went to sit down at her desk that was next to naruto she ( wait for it ) gave him a quick peck on the lips and he kissed her back ( shocker lol ).

" O my god Ino you missed it sakura kicked and put tamari in her place after she came up to us slaped sakura then acused her of being a slut becasue she moved on with her life after her dumb brother and started going out with sasuke " Naruto told her a little to loud .

" waw i missed all of that in such a small amount of time " she turned from her boyfriend to look at sakura who was smirking her little evil smirk that ino knew all to well she and sakura were friend's growing up well intel middle school because they both liked sasuke looking back now it seems so stupid that they let a boy get in the way of their friendship o well it's all good now.

" Okay sakura i know that smirk all to well what evil plan are you working on " Ino giggles at her bestfriend.

Sakura looked at her with out losing her smirk " what ever do you mean " she asked Ino.

" You know very well what i am talking about " Ino moved closer to sakura " so spill it what are we going to do to mess with temari " Ino asked sakura now showing off her own evil smirk .

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at the girls then looked at each other and rolled their eyes knowing that what ever the girls are planning no good could come from it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you all think do feel free to say what you think and what you would like to see in the next chapter who knows maybe some of your idea's will show up so yea i could always use some ideas for the story ...


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara and Temari where sitting on the beach looking out at the clear blue water as it crashed on to the white sandy shore.

Gaara was the first to speek " Temari i know that you are worried about me " he spoke out softly .

" Gaara you are my little brother it's my job to worry about you I am always going to no matter what you do you can't change that." Temari told her brother with out looking up .

Gaara smiled softly " Tem I dont want that to change it's always good to have someone worry about you. To have someone there to look after you that's not what i am worried about." Gaara paused for a quick momment as he looked up at his sister " Temari i want you to leave Sakura alone it's her every right to move on if that is what she want's ."

Temari finaly looked up at her little red headed brother. " Gaara why should she have the right to be happy" she paused for a few seconds " why should Sakura have the right to move on to be happy when you are sitting here in front of me miserable."

Gaara stared at the blond women sitting next to him and shook his head slowly. " Temari I am the one that made the call to go off and leave her alone. I was the one that hurt her not the other way around so you can't blame anything that has happend in the past couple of month's on her if you really want someone to blame that bad then blame me not Sakura."

Temari just looked away from him not willing to say anything more but being as her luck has been today Gaara was in fact not done talking. Gaara let out a small sigh " Temari.. I do not want to hear from Neji that you are starting fight's with Sakura again. I am thankful that you were trying to stick up for me but their was no need for you to do that I am more then able to do that for myself. Sakura is going to keep living her life and i am fine with that i have to be and so do you." That was the last thing that Gaara said to his sister before getting up and walking away to go back to the house. Temari soon followed her brother not really wanting to go back to school knowing that it's just going to be over soon anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was standing at her locker getting out and putting in stuff that she may or may not need in order for her to do some of the work that was giving to her to do over the winter brake.

" Sakura we need to talk." A deep voice that she hasn't came in contact with in a long while.

" Kankuro if your here to yell at me about Gaara i really dont care nor am I in the mood to fight." Sakura calmly stated as she closed and locked her locker only then did she turn around to face him.

" Sakura what was the real reasion that you and Temari got into that fight this morning?" Kankuro asked

Sakura just looked at him for a second before she answered " She started to run her mouth about thing's she has no right nor know about. She slaped me called me a slut I kicked her ass and let her know where she stand's with me end of story now with that said i am leaving i have thing's that i have to do say hi to Gaara for me." With that said Sakura walked out of the school bulding.

Kankuro stood their for a small momment before he made his way out of the school going his own way.

xxxxxxxx

Sakura was sitting on her bed with her head phones in her ear's and her old sketch book in her hands. Sakura was in her own little world as she started to draw not really caring what was going on in the world around her.

Sakura was about to start a new drawling when her bedroom door opend as she looked up to see why her door just opend on it's own and when she had seen why it had opend she let out a small sigh.

" Well hello you too" Ino spat at her bestfriend as she walked in to the room along with TenTen and Hinata.

Sakura sat up and closed her sketch book and taking out her head phones " what are you guys doing here? " sakura calmly as she could asked the girls.

Ino smiles at her bestfriend sweetly. " well we okay i was thinking that it has been way to long and we all could use a sleep over to you know catch up and become close again everyone else should be here soon."

Sakura stared at the blond for a second. " what do you mean by everyone else ? "

" you know Neji , Gaara , Temari , Kankuro , Naruto and Sasuke ofcorse who else." Ino calmly stated as if it wasn't that big of a deal .

" Are you compleatly mental why the hell would you invite Gaara , Temari and Kankuro over here of all places I mean Gaara my EX boyfriend in the same room let alone same apartment with Sasuke my boyfriend right now. " Sakura fell back on to her bed with a loud sigh wandering what the hell Ino was thinking to do this now of all times sakura started to feel sick to her stomch.

Ino was about to reply but was cut off by Hinata.

" Hey guys do you hear that it sound's like music " she asked as she start's to walk to the window. " it sound's like it's coming from outside " Hinata stoped dead in her tracks when she came apond the couse of the loud music playing out side of Sakura's window.

" Hinata what is it what's going on..Aw o my god that is so romantic and him of all people that would do this." TenTen giggled as Sakura walked up next to her and a huge smile apeared on her lip's as she looked down at the ground to see no other then the great Sasuke Uchiha standing their with that all so sexy smirk that she loved so much and in his hand he had One Black rose her favorite flower.

" O my god i can't belive that this is what he has been planning all week " Sakura smiled as she sliped on her black high heels that looked good with her grey skinny jeans and black long sleave shirt that huged to her curves and black and blue checkered scarf along with sasuke's neckless then she ran out the door with her mid back langth curly pink hair behind her.

TenTen glared at the spot that Sakura has been standing " Okay there are two things that i can't believe. One being that Sasuke Uchiha the once cold hearted bastered is being romantic for once in his life and second that Sakura can run in heel's with out busting her ass." Ino and Hinata just giggled and watched the young couple out of the window.

...

Sakura ran out of her apartment bulding and ran to Sasuke only to be picked up by her thighs and Kissed sweetly by Sasuke.

After Sakura and Sasuke pulled away from the kiss she giggled as sasuke gentaly put her back onto the ground then handing her the black rose.

" Baby what is all this for." Sakura asked as she put the rose up to her nose and smelled it her smile never leaving her face.

Sasuke smiled one of his sexy smiles " Can't a guy do something romantic for his beautiful girlfriend." Sasuke tried to say in his own charming way witch made Sakura giggle and give him a small kiss on his lip's witch only made him smirk liking her reaction.

" Well I don't know what does my all so charming boyfriend want for his all so romantic act." Sakura asked only to giggle when Sasuke wraped his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him so that her body was pushed up agenst his.

" What i want i already have and that is what is right in my arm's you." Sasuke whispered softly and sweetly in to Sakura's ear.

" Is that your own little way of saying that Mr big bad Sasuke Uchiha Love's me." Sakura said teasingly.

Sasuke just noded his head then leand in and kissed her lip's softly while wraping his other arm around her waist and picking her up slightly.

Sakura smiled into the kiss as she wraped her arm's around his neck as she pulls his head to her bit to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke ran his hand's down Sakura's hips down to her thigh's as he grips them softly but fermly and pulls them up picking her pulling her closer to him.

...

" O my god that is so romantic I wan't someone to do that for me." TenTen whispered to Ino and Hinata.

" I know Naruto only Bring's me roman or sometime's take's me out to dinner but he hasn't ever played our song out side my window while holding a rose and yea we have kissed before but never like that i am so jelouse." Ino complaned.

Hinata just giggled and shook her head at her two friend's

" Well miss giggles what has Kiba ever done for you that was romantic?" TenTen asked with a smirk.

Hinata giggled again " He take's me on nice picnic's in the park or when it's warm out on the beach and we go on walk's on the beach by the water and he bring's me flower's ." she smirked loving how her boyfriend spoiled her when he didn't have to.

" You and sakura both suck why do you to get hot boyfriend's that like to do romantic thing's " TenTen mummbled as she crossed her arms and sat on sakura's bed acting like a five year old that didn't get her way.

" Guys don't take this the wrong way but i think that Sakura and Sasuke look better togeather then her and gaara did. I mean just look at how happy they both look I think that this is the happiest that i have seen both Sakura and Sasuke in a long time.

Hinata took another look out of the window at Sakura and Sasuke who what seemed to be dancing slowly to Because You Loved Me witch was strange for them you know with them both being emo and all not that their is anything wrong with that " Yea I think that you are right i havn't seen Sakura this happy in a long time I am so happy for her I mean Gaara is my friend and all but really come on how much could of Sakura of meant to him if it was so easy to leave her with just a note saying that he was leaving and to make it even worse it was right after they made love for the first time." Hinata said the last part softly but Ino and TenTen heard her.

" HE DID WHAT" Ino screamed.

...

Sasuke smiled as he and Sakura were swaying softly back and forth on the little padio that was in front of the apartment bulding. ' Nice romantic music playing and the girl that I has been crushing on for what seemed like forever and the mother of my unborn child in his arms yea i am right where i want to be. ' Sasuke was brought out of his thought's when Sakura kissed his neck before she layed her head on his shoulder Sasuke smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Sakura giggled " looks like we are being watched by the girl's."

Sasuke smiled " Good then they know how i truly feel about you."

Sakura giggled and noded her head as she brought her head up and layed a soft chesled kiss on his lip's

The music was turned off " well well well what do we have here Teme and the Emo Blossom how sweet." Naruto smirked as Sasuke glared at him because with his arivel Sakura pulled away to hug naruto.

" Hey Naruto " Sakura said as she gave him a small hug before walking back over to Sasuke .

" Hey Sakura so what's going on here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head at his bestfriend as he wraped his arms around Sakura from behind pulling her closer to him while rubbing her stomach giving it away to her that he knew. " Just spending some time with Sakura you know having a little romantic momment is normal for couple's Naruto." Sasuke spat at the blond as he sat his chin ontop of Sakura's head being that she was shorter then him even in her heel's that made her look a bit taller Sakura giggled and put her hands over his that rested on her stomch.

" O fuck off teme I can be romantic if i want to be it's just to much work " Naruto complained.

" You are just to much to handle sometime's Naruto. Wear is Hinata? " Kiba asked with a small annoyed i just want to see my girlfriend look.

" All of the girl's are up stares in my apartment." Sakura told him with a smile.

" Is this all you two do show off that you two are a thing now to rub it in my face that you ditched my little brother?" Came Temari's voice from behind Sakura and Sasuk.

" You know what Bitch if all your going to do it run your fucking mouth about me then you can leave now because i will be damned if your going to start shit here where i live if your going to stay then keep your mouth shut got it good." Sakura spat at Temari " Gaara keep your sister on a short leash." Sakura added as she draged A smirking Sasuke behind her and in to the bulding.

( So i think that this is it for this chapter i think that i am getting a little better at this so i hope that you all liked it R&R please and thank you.)


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened the front door for Sakura earning a kiss and giggle from her.

Sasuke threw his bag on Sakura's bed then changed in to a pair of black sweat pants and a gray better while Sakura was in her bathroom that was conected to her bedroom brushing teeth putting her hair up in to a high pony tail. She washed her face cleaning off all of her make up before walking back in to the bedroom In a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top .

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he saw his girlfriend bump in to her dressed so he grabed her glasses off of her night stand then walked over to her gentaly putting them on her they were like the fake nerd glasses that some people at school wear but her's were real.

" Why didn't you take your glasses with you if you were going to take out your contact's in the bathroom dork." Sasuke chuckled as he kissed her softly on her nose earning a soft giggle from Sakura.

" Hey i forgot and i am your dork." Sakura let a small giggle slips past her lip's as she kissed him on his lip's.

" Yes you are my sexy dork i like it when you wear your glasses i wish that you would wear them more." Sasuke smiled as he moved her bang's that she left down behind her ear before kissing her nose while he grab's her hand and gentaly pulled her out of the bedroom door and in to the livingroom .

Gaara sat on one of the couches next to his sister Neji was not yet their Kiba and Hinata were cuddled up by sakura's little fire place. Naruto and Ino were cuddled up on the love seat.

Sasuke ploped down on a big pillow thing that Sakura had brought out so everyone had a place to sit the pillow thing was able to fit him laying down.

Sakura grabed sasuke's red hoddie off of the back of the couch where Gaara and Temari were sitting pulling it over her shoulder's as she walked over to where sasuke was laying sitting down in front of him with one hand on her head and the other on Sasuke's neckless.

Sasuke sliped his hand up under his hoddie and started to rub her back softly " You okay love " Sasuke sat up next to her while rubing her back more.

Sakura nodded her head " Yea just a little light headed .

" Maybe your with Gaara's baby." Came Temari's snide comment.

Sakura glared at her " What the hell make's you think if i was some way witch i am most likely not what even make's you think that it is gaara's it has been almost a year and it was to long ago for it to be his." Sakura spat at her.

Sasuke kissed her tempal as he wraped his arms around her.

" Ah ha so that was what you to were doing last mouth when we all went camping " Naruto mocked only earning a hit up side the head by Ino.

" Naruto shut up no one need's to know about mine and Sakura's love life and It will not leave this apartment that she may or may not be with child got it if she is then good i will be happy if not then that is also good eather way we will deal with it without anyone's say." Sasuke stated as clearly as he cold not taking his eye's off of Gaara and Temari.

" Waw you and Sasuke might be having a baby and you still say that your not a slut." came Temari's smartass comment.

" I am done!" Sakura got up out of Sasuke's hold sliping on her black ugg boot's " I want you the fuck out of my apartment by the time i get back I never wanted you here nor did i feel like being around Gaara . This was all Ino's Idea not mine all i wanted to do was spend a nice quiet night with my boyfriend by the way Ino thank's for all of this now if the fact that i maybe having a baby get's around school i am going to kill you ." with that Sakura walked out of the frount door and down the step's .

Sasuke fall's back on the pillow thing with a loud sigh " Great just great i finaly get her in a better mood and someone just had to fuck it all up even worse now i have to go out and find my pissed off pregnant girlfriend." Sasuke complaned as he got up grabing the hoddie that he brought Sakura had the one he kept here on.

" How do you even know that she is in fact Pregnant?" Naruto asked his bestfriend.

" I Just have a feeling okay." Sasuke was about to get up from putting on his shoes when Sakura came threw the door not even taking off her ugg's and ran to Sasuke he opend his arms as she ran to him and as she climbed in to his arms she pushed him down onto his back and layed on top of him hiding her face in his neck while her arms wrap around his shoulder's.

" Babe you okay " Sasuke whispered in to her ear while he rubed her back trying to confert her in anyway that he can Sakura just noded her head slightly.

" S sakura d did you run out like that because y you are p pregnant?" Hinata asked softly.

Again Sakura just noded her head Sasuke kissed her temple softly " Do you want to keep the baby?" He whispered in to her ear .

Sakura thought for a momment while her left hand drifted down to the little bump that was forming showing that the baby was in fact growing inside of her. " Only if it's okay with you. You do have the finel say in it seeing that you are it's father." Sakura whispered back into his ear.

Sasuke made her look at him then he kissed her on her lip's softly then smiled " It's fine with me love." Sasuke sat up and so that sakura was sitting on his lap as he kissed her again.

Temari look's over at her brother." Are you just going to sit here and let this happen are you just going to let this happen when that's where you and sakura should be not her and sasuke how can you just sit here and let her do this to you how is any of this right Gaara!" She yelled at her brother not only getting his but everyone's attention.

" What do you mean how can i let this happen temari what do you mean that that should be me and sakura why can't you get it threw your thick head temari sakura has every right to be happy after what i did to her what i did was wrong and right after what we did. This is right because this is how it should be she should be happy the only good thing that is coming out of every wrong thing that i did is that sakura and sasuke are togeather and are going to start a family something that sakura has alway's wanted to do and with who she has always dreamed that it would be with UN LIKE YOU i am happy that sakura is happy i was the stupid one that walked away from her everything is how it should be so let it go temari just let it go." Gaara got up and huged sakura she huged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek and started for the door.

"HEY GAARA" Sakura called after him.

" Yea " Gaara replyed as he turned to look at her.

" Thank you for you know all of that and i am sorry if all of this is hurtting you but i am where i feel like i should be while you are off being where you feel like you need and want to be." Sakura said with a smile.

Gaara smiled as he as he started out of the door with his sister and brother after him.

Sasuke pushed sakura down onto the pillow thinggy.

"yeep " Sakura sounded out.

Sasuke smiled up at her as he kissed her then pulled his hoodie that she had been wearing and her shirt up over her stomach to find a little bump and leaned down and kissed it before getting up and walking in to the kitchen.

" Aw isn't that just adoriable the big bad uchiha can be sweet and loveble an...OUCH..." KIba cried as he fell to the floor holding his head as a bowl layed next to his now pounding head that was thrown from the kitchen by sasuke.

" Hey that hurt you asshole" Kiba yelled from his place on the floor.

" It was meant to hurt you dumbass that's why i threw it." Sasuke reported as he walked out of the kitchen holding a big bowl of popcorn and a contaner of cookie and cream ice cream then walked back to his spot next to his girlfriend that was still laying down on the pillow bed thing poking her little baby bump.

Sasuke smiled at her as he put the popcorn and ice cream down on the coffie table then sit's next to her moving her hand away from her bump and kissed it softly before laying his head on her stomach.

Sakura giggled as she ran her finger's thew Sasuke's hair.

" O my god you guy's have to keep the baby oo i hope that is's going to be a girl so that we can dress her in little dresses with little hair bow's." Ino started to ramble on about what she would dress the baby in.

" Babe babe breath you have a while to wait for that sakura is most likely only two month's in ." Naruto tryed to calm down his Girlfriend while rolling his eye's.

Sasuke kissed sakura's baby bump again before moving up and lissing her lip's softly." No more poking the baby." Sasuke whisperd in to her lip's in a mocking tone.

Sakura giggles " Okay no more poking the baby." sakura kissed sasuke's nose making him smile.

" Waw i just can't belive it you guy's are going to have a family with each other i mean come on you guy's hated each other up to like a mounth after gaara left what was all of that a act because you guy's didn't want anyone to know that you guy's like each other or what.?" TenTen asked her two friend's.

" I never hated sasuke we knew each other for year's we grew up togeather our parent's grew up togeather and they wanted to bring our fanmily's togeather and we were in love so they were going to marry us . Sakura looked down at sasukes arm's that were wraped around her while she was in between his leg's as he sat behind her his left arm was around her waist while his right hand was sitting on her stomach. " But the night before our family's anownsed to all of their friend's and the other company's that Sasuke and I where engaged my Mother and Father along with my older sister were killed in a big car crash and i closed up and started to push people away." Sakura spoke out as she fixed her hair by pulling it back up in to her high pony tail .

Hinata gasp " O my god that must of been so hard on you both i couldn't think about how you guy's made it threw all of that. Sasuke it must of been so hard on you to see sakura with gaara." Hinata said witha a sad look in her eye's.

Sasuke's arms tightend and pulled to him and lay's his head on her shoulder." Yea it was but i thought that she was happy with him but i could see how much she was longing for me to hold her in my arm's just like i was longing to hold her." Sasuke kissed sakura's shoulder cousing her to giggle.

Ino smiled at her two bestfriend's " come on guy's we have to have as much fun that we can because knowing how temari is this will be all over the school when we go back."

" What will be all over the school?" Neji asked kindly as he shut's the door and walk's over kissing TenTen on the top of her head before sitting next to her.

" Sasuke and I are going to have a baby " Sakura said like it was nothing as she clung to sasuke and closing her eye's.

Neji looked at how relaxed both sakura and sasuke were and smiled a small smile. " O okay."

" Sasuke what is it with you and rubbing sakura's little whatcha call it baby bump thing." Kiba asked as he pulled Hinata to him,

" What's wrong with him rubbing my baby bump?" Sakura asked kiba as she pushed her glasses up that were falling down.

" Nothing i was just asking becasue if he keeps it up like that then people at school is going to think that you know the hole you having sasuke's baby is true and his fangirl's are going to go nut's and try to hurt you and the baby." Kiba stated.

Sasuke smirked as he picked sakura up cousing her to giggle and hold on to him by wraping her arm's around his neck." I would like to see them try to hurt my sakura and my little baby." Sasuke said smuggly as he bent down and kissed the baby that was growing in side the love of his life.

Sakura Giggled " Sasuke-kun that tickles." She giggled again as she ran her finger's threw his soft hair.

Sasuke smiles then kisses her lip's then kisses her nose then whisper's in to her ear " I love you so much Sakura and nothing and i mean nothing will ever change that and if anyone and i mean anyone tryed to hurt you or our unborn child i will make their lito him and lay's his head on her shoulder." Yea it was but i thought that she was happy with him but i could see how much she was longing for me to hold her in my arm's just like i was longing to hold her." Sasuke kissed sakura's shoulder cousing her to giggle.

Ino smiled at her two bestfriend's " come on guy's we have to have as much fun that we can because knowing how temari is this will be all over the school when we go back."

" What will be all over the school?" Neji asked kindly as he shut's the door and walk's over kissing TenTen on the top of her head before sitting next to her.

" Sasuke and I are going to have a baby " Sakura said like it was nothing as she clung to sasuke and closing her eye's.

Neji looked at how relaxed both sakura and sasuke were and smiled a small smile. " O okay."

" Sasuke what is it with you and rubbing sakura's little whatcha call it baby bump thingy." Kiba asked as he pulled Hinata to him,

" What's wrong with him rubbing my baby bump?" Sakura asked kiba as she pushed her glasses up that were falling down.

" Nothing i was just asking becasue if he keeps it up like that then people at school is going to think that you know the hole you having sasuke's baby is true and his fangirl's are going to go nut's and try to hurt you and the baby." Kiba stated.

Sasuke smirked as he picked sakura up cousing her to giggle and hold on to him by wraping her arm's around his neck." I would like to see them try to hurt my sakura and my little baby." Sasuke said smuggly as he bent down and kissed the baby that was growing in side the love of his life that was now carrying.

Sakura Giggled " Sasuke-kun that tickles." She giggled again as she ran her finger's threw his soft hair.

Sasuke smiles then kisses her lip's then kisses her nose then whisper's in to her ear " I love you so much Sakura and nothing and i mean nothing will ever change that and if anyone and i mean anyone tryed to hurt you or our unborn child i will make their life a living hell even if that means taking down temari you two are all that i have left the only family that i have and i would die to protect my family the family that you and i are starting." Sasuke stated as he leand down and kissed the little baby bump that showed where their unborn child was growing.

Sakura smiled at him and fixed her glasses before she started to run her hand up and down on sasuke's back.


End file.
